


midnight panic

by W1F1N1GHTM4R3



Series: blades, mages, and a world of disaster (fantasy AU) [3]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: (I haven’t decided an exact age for them but they’re definitely adults), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Gore, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1F1N1GHTM4R3/pseuds/W1F1N1GHTM4R3
Summary: Tomoe feels the exhaustion slowly seeping into her body, making her blade and shield feel like dead weight. She can’t stop though, not now, not until this battle is over.————Tomoe is reminded of a memory she’d rather have forgotten.





	midnight panic

_Tomoe feels the exhaustion slowly seeping into her body, making her blade and shield feel like dead weight. She can’t stop though, not now, not until this battle is over._

_But the beast is strong, far too powerful._

_Hagumi is down, the fiery girl unable to stand up as the deep gashes in her leg steadily ooze blood. Kaoru is nowhere to be found, but her familiar blasts of red force fall from above. It does nothing to stop the beast._

_No one else can help them, they’re all fighting more of these monsters._

_Tomoe is dueling the creature, trying to block its blade-like claws and fangs, but she’s losing strength fast._

_A paw snaps up at her, straight for her face. She can’t throw up a spell fast enough, can’t get her shield there in time, can’t lash out with her sword._

_The claws of the beast sink into the skin just above her left eye, tearing through the flesh like its paper, coming straight to rip her eye out._

————

Tomoe wakes up with a start, breathing heavily in a panic. Her single eye snaps open, scanning the dark room.

She’s fine, she’s fine.

That was years ago.

She hates the nightmares she gets of that single day. She hates the scarred hellscape of her face that was left behind, the mass of claw marks where her left eye should be.

But she’s alive, and safe, and happy.

The familiar, warm body next to her reminds her of that. Rinko murmurs sleepily, rolling over to face Tomoe. Rinko’s purple eyes open slowly, glowing faintly. Night vision.

“Nightmare?” Rinko whispers.

Tomoe nods slowly. She doesn’t think she could speak right now if she tried.

“Regular?” Nothing. “Flashback?” Nod.

She thought she’d be better at handling these by now. It’s been so long since they started.

Why won’t they go away? Tomoe hates forcing Rinko into helping her calm down, no matter how many times Rinko says she doesn’t mind helping and insists on doing it.

Rinko wiggles a little, adjusting her position until she can properly wrap her arms around Tomoe. As always, it is a soft hug, appropriate of the soft woman she is. But it’s a secure one, tight enough to ground Tomoe in the present.

Tomoe relaxes into the grip of her wife.

“You’ll be fine,” Rinko finally continues. “You always will be. You’re incredibly strong, and there’s no reason to be scared. It’s all in the past, and you survived it, and now we’re here together. You know that.”

Tomoe’s body trembles as she lets out a long, shuddering breath. “I know.” The words come slow and thick, clogged by the fear that still hasn’t quite cleared.

Rinko presses a small, quick kiss to Tomoe’s lips. “I love you, Tomoe. No matter what happened before.”

The purple glow fades out as Rinko shuts her eyes. The room drops into darkness, but it’s no longer the haunting darkness that swallows the room after a nightmare. Instead, it’s the comforting darkness of home.

Exhaustion seeps into Tomoe’s body, and she drifts off to sleep in the arms of her wife.

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing I’ve finished for my fantasy au! Not something for the main story, not the hagumi-centric piece I’ve been making for weeks, but this little post-main story tomorin thing. I’ve thought about this idea like... twice, and now it’s a written thing.
> 
> I should mention, Tomoe’s an ex-bounty hunter in this au. Same goes for Hagumi and Kaoru. Hagumi and Tomoe both stopped because of their injuries (while Tomoe’s is more serious, Hagumi’s was enough to make doing this job difficult), and Kaoru stopped because she was there when that all happened and she realized she didn’t want to be there to see that happen again, or for it to be worse, or to get that hurt herself. They’ve all since found new things to do! Tomoe and Rinko work together, taking over the Shirokane family business of clothing design. It’s a relatively unexciting life for them at this point, but they’re happy, and after everything they’ve been through, they’d rather have it at a slower pace anyway.
> 
> I’ve really wanted to write tomorin for a while now, lol. It’s one of my absolute favorite ships! And since I pulled NFO Rinko and taiko Tomoe in a single 10 play earlier, I thought it might be appropriate to write something about them. Even if this has no relation to the cards at all. The cards were the final push though!


End file.
